In Between
by ImmaculateVirgin
Summary: Re-l accepts her attraction for Vincent. A plotless oneshot since there are so few stories for this series


_Author's Note_

_This is my first fanfic for my favorite anime series. I've watched Ergo about six times; I try to watch it once a year. I just bought the full series yesterday and decided to finally write a fic after seven years of being a fan. There aren't nearly enough works out there. And definitely not enough smut fics! I tried my hand at writing something that's not completely fluff for the first time. Sorry if it feels off or not detailed enough! I'll work hard to improve! I'll be starting a drabble collection soon._

_Please write a review if you like this or have any suggestions for me. I'd love to hear from you all. _

* * *

Vincent had a masochistic streak.

That was the only explanation for why he loved Re-l. She was as prickly and cold as they came. Raised like a princess but never learning to care for others. Why he had come to love her as well as be attracted to her was a mystery to even him. And her behavior after their meetings wasn't likely to inspire romance. In fact, anyone other than Vincent would have run off or been driven mad by Re-l's behavior.

Maybe it was due to Ergo Proxy reacting to Monad's essence. Perhaps because fate dictated it? Or simply because Vincent thought Re-l was pretty. One could never be sure.

As they voyaged through the wastes, Vincent pondered this question. But each time he drifted into day dreams about Re-l instead of finding the answer.

It was one such day that he was staring off at the horizon by the Rabbit's wheel, that Re-l approached him.

She didn't say anything, just gave him that almost pouty stare. This had been happening more often than before. After the wind had returned Re-l seemed different. Vincent was unsure about what this meant. Was she upset with him? Or could it be that she was developing feelings for him? Just the idea brought a flush to his cheeks and a slight smile.

"Why do you have such a stupid look on your face?" Not what Vincent had been hoping for but a more natural response from Re-l. "I just wanted to tell you that we need to stop for supplies soon. I'm tired of eating beans every day."

"Of course," his voice sounded disappointed. He shouldn't get his hopes up. Unrequited love was his fate.

* * *

Re-l's attention to Vincent was more based on slight irritation mixed with fascination.

When they first met, Vincent was just another bland future citizen. He wasn't worthy of her attention; she was only interested in those who were like herself. And there were none like her. Whether she was proud of this or sad was unknown even to her.

But now, he was different. As their journey progressed Vincent evolved. The burden of knowledge had changed them both. Vincent had become, or no returned to being, calm and strong. He still had his moments of fluster or silliness and was passive but for the most part he was not at all the man she had passed in line at the immigration office.

It was odd. She wanted to be impartial to this change, yet she was drawn to it. Had Vincent always been this tall? Was his jaw always this strong? Did his eyes always shine brightly?

Her interactions with him never ended the way she hoped. She was too cold, too mean, and too scary as Pino would say. Waiting for him to make a move was laughable. She'd need to take the lead.

Damn her hormones. It was mortifying to admit that she was attracted to Vincent.

It seemed like Vincent would never know Re-l's actual feelings.

* * *

Re-l finally snapped one evening as they finished their meal on the Rabbit. Pino had gone off to charge before Re-l and Vincent ate. She had worn out her battery from playing too hard. That meant the buffer Re-l relied on was missing for the first time.

Soft candle light flickered in the dark hull. The pair sat across from each other with the usual small white bowls in front of them.

Vincent looked up only to see Re-l staring at him again. Her blue eyes reflected the candle light and some new emotion. Instead of irritation there was a sultry edge to her glare.

"Re-l? What is it?" Vincent was hesitant in questioning her. That never ended well.

Re-l had finally lost her careful control. He looked so weak and boring sitting there, eating beans that she needed to see that other side to him. The situation was too mundane.

Not bothering to respond, Re-l reached over the table to grab Vincent's jaw. He was drawn forward by the almost painful pressure of her fingers.

Vincent immediately thought back to the night Re-l had done this to pluck the hair from his chin.

"Ah, Re-l there's no hair-,"

"Shut up." The sultriness of her gaze intensified.

"But, my neck-" He was cut off by a familiar pressure on his lips. Re-l had kissed him to silence him but that didn't matter to Vincent. Even though he was blushing, he couldn't pull away from her. It had been so long since their first kiss when she had tracked him down the second time.

While Vincent was enjoying the moment, Re-l was internally panicking. She hadn't meant to kiss him, she was just so frustrated damn it! He was the only company she had and he was so bothersome!

She was finding it hard to stay focused on her turmoil. The pent up feelings for Vincent started to creep into her conscious. It urged her on.

Re-l drew back, earning a disappointed whimper from Vincent. He started to speak again and stopped when she pulled him away from the table.

Vincent stumbled with her as she walked them towards the entrance to the sleeping quarters. Unable to stop herself she kissed him again. This time she swept her tongue across Vincent's lips. He almost squeaked in surprise at the new sensation. This was the end of Vincent's experience. He had never kissed someone other than that time in with Re-l; he was unprepared for her advances.

Re-l had no such problems. While she had not dated back in Romdeau, she was not unfamiliar with sex. She had needs after all. Her ice queen image gave off the impression that she was not interested and she did see herself as above trivial pursuits that came from involving oneself with others romantically. Vincent was becoming an exception though.

He bent towards her further when Re-l wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Their kiss deepened and distracted him until he felt his legs hit the edge of a bunk. He couldn't remember how he managed to be lead into here. The feeling over her hands in his hair and on his back cut his thoughts short.

When Re-l showed no intention of stopping the kiss and was pressing him back towards the mattress, Vincent finally broke away from her lips.

"Re-l, what are you doing?" He had to be sure of her intentions. She toyed with him enough as it was. He would take it when she went hot and cold or pushed him around but this was different. She was approaching a boundary that he was unsure of.

"What does it look like? Are you really that stupid?" Vincent winced. Re-l getting mad at him wasn't what he wanted.

"I know _what_ you're doing," that sweet blush was intensifying, "I mean, _why_ are you doing it."

"Tch, don't ask pointless questions. I'm doing what I want. Now be quiet and kiss me again." Re-l pressed him down and hovered over him her black hair surrounded his face. Vincent was lost in pools of blue.

"Re-l," he breathed out. "I love you." If she was sure that she wanted this, he would make certain she knew what he felt. Green eyes became hooded and Vincent lifted his head towards her waiting lips.

She hummed a response, positive or negative he couldn't tell. She hadn't shoved him off the bunk so that was a good sign. The resulting kiss made him sigh in happiness.

Her cold hands jolted him when they crept underneath his red uniform. Re-l was serious about this. The chilled flesh warmed quickly from Vincent's body heat. Elegant fingers unfastened hooks and buttons without pause. Soon Vincent's torso was exposed.

Before he could reciprocate or protest, Re-l moved her kisses down to the bared skin. She nipped him a few times and stopped above his waistband.

He had risen onto his forearms to watch her. She looked even more like a cat with narrowed eyes and a hint of teeth. Vincent thought that she couldn't possibly get more erotic. But he was soon proven wrong.

Re-l pulled down the waistband of his uniform and, when he lifted his hips, pushed them down to gather at his ankles.

Vincent looked better without the bright red caped uniform. The fabric hid a long, lean frame. Before he had hidden in his clothing, now his taller frame filled out the garb and she had secretly wondered how he looked underneath.

Now Re-l had her chance to look to her hearts content.

Vincent's chest was smooth and had wiry muscles from working on the Rabbit and the presence of his proxy nature. His legs were tensed and strong looking. A tight stomach led into sharp hipbones which guided her eye to his manhood. Overall he was better than she expected.

While she conducted her visual inspection, Vincent was working up the nerve to return her actions. She didn't seem displeased but he couldn't be sure when she kept so quiet. He made so many more sounds than her.

Suddenly, Re-l sat back. Vincent was about to apologize for his body or for letting her go this far when his voice caught in his throat.

Re-l was pulling her black shirt off. The leather vest came off and then her collar. Once it was gone she started on her pants. Vincent regained his sense when she was about to remove her underwear.

"I-I want to do this," Vincent's hands shook as they came to rest on her shoulders. The cream colored undershirt's straps went down smoothly. Re-l's cool eyes watched him, impressed with his more aggressive actions.

When she was bare, Vincent moved them so that he was over Re-l. He was feeling bolder now that Re-l was accepting him.

She didn't protest this new position and even ran her hands up his arm to ink them behind his neck. Vincent could feel himself harden even more as he watched her eyes smolder at him. She was as beautiful as he imagined and had caught glimpses of during their travels.

Her skin is paler than his, like snow. Even on a poor diet, she retained her curves. The full swell of her breast catches his eyes and guides him to her flat stomach. From there he sees the dark patch of hair covering her sex. He feels hot all over.

"Re-l, can I…," his words died when she moved one hand down to his crotch and grasps hold of him. He makes an embarrassingly loud groan when she does this. He notices she has a satisfied smirk.

Instead of speaking, Re-l connects their bodies, breaking the last bond between them. It feels natural to Vincent. She has had his heart for a so long, now she has his body as well.

As usual, Re-l is the one to make the first move. She sets their rhythm and shows him how to thrust and please her. He can think of nothing else he would rather being doing than making love to Re-l and then he can think of nothing.

The sound of bodies moving and the soft wet noises surround them. The small sleeping area is warm, almost hot. They are both sweating and the slide of their bodies over each other is overwhelming.

Vincent reaches his peak first. He is the less experienced and has more pent up lust than Re-l. His body shudders and quakes when he cums. The experience is like when he becomes Ergo Proxy and his is worried for a moment.

Realizing that Re-l hasn't finished as well, he uses his remaining stamina to continue his thrusts. A little help from his rough fingers get her off.

Re-l lies panting under Vincent when she notices that he is already falling asleep.

His soft member slides from her and his eyes drift closed.

She must be content since she doesn't get up to shower to push him onto the floor. Instead she stays half way underneath him, cuddling for warmth in the cooling room. She stole the pillow from him though. But she shared the blankets with him once she untangled them from their legs.

It felt strange but nice to lay with Vincent in bed. She had assumed that her attraction to him was strictly physical but that was probably due to denial. The tender way she brushed aside his sweaty hair and rested her head against his chest spoke of a more romantic nature.

Re-l thought of their voyage and the new truths they had learned. And she felt that her promise to kill him could never be fulfilled now. Vincent had somehow wormed his way into her heart.


End file.
